Je m'ennuie
by Waiika et Yuka
Summary: Quand Hidan s'ennuie, il demande à Kakuzu de lui trouver une occupation. Aucun risque qu'il ne soit déçu.


Rating M

Disclamer : Les personnages appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto

- Je m'ennuie

- …

- Aide moi à trouver quelque chose Kakuzu ! Je m'ennuie à mourir, je ne sais pas si tu te rends compte mais même voir souffrir les autres et souffrir moi-même ne m'amuse plus… Je me suis lassé.

- Et moi je suis lassé de toujours t'entendre te plaindre.

- Alors aide-moi à trouver quelque chose à faire !

Hidan, à force de torturer les autres et de ressentir la même douleur c'était lassé, il voulait une nouvelle douleur, une douleur qui lui ferait de nouveau perdre la tête comme au début. La douleur qui pour lui se transformait en plaisir, n'était plus aussi intense. C'est pourquoi il devait trouver quelque chose et vite avant qu'il ne se laisse dépérir.

- Aller Kakuzu !

Pour cela il demanda à son équipier, mais celui-ci n'était pas très réceptif. Évidemment quelle pierre est réceptive aux malheurs des autres ? Hidan et Kakuzu se connaissaient depuis fort longtemps. Amis de longues dates ils avaient traversé beaucoup d'épreuves avant de rejoindre l'Akatsuki, ce qui les avaient rendus inséparable. Mais malgré cela Kakuzu restait toujours froid et distant envers Hidan. Celui-ci ne sachant absolument pas pourquoi son seul et unique ami avec lequel il avait tout partagé ne lui accordait même plus un regard. Qu'est ce qui avait bien put changer entre eux ?

- Trouve-moi un truc, un truc qui me fasse frissonner et me sentir vivant. Je t'en supplie Kakuzu…

- Tu me saouls je ne veux plus t'entendre.

- Aller ! Je vais continuer jusqu'à ce que tu aies un idée.

- Elle ne va pas te plaire.

- ?

- Mon idée.

- Dis !

Kakuzu se jeta sur les lèvres d'Hidan pour un long baisé mais à la fois trop court pour Hidan qui malgré sa surprise s'agrippa à lui et recolla une nouvelle fois leurs lèvres. C'était assez surprenant de sa part lui qui n'était fait que de pierre. Hidan le regarda avec une légère incompréhension mais ne chercha pas plus loin avant d'attirer de nouveau vers lui son ami. Il en avait envie, il ne l'avait jamais vu comme son amant pourtant là, à cet instant précis il avait envie de Kakuzu. Ce dernier lâcha ses lèvres pour descendre plus bas, l'embrassant dans le cou il y laissa plusieurs traces avant d'enlever d'un mouvement fluide le manteau d'Hidan. Kakuzu passa sa main sur l'entrejambe de son partenaire et constatât que celui-ci était bien gonflé. Il lui ôta rapidement son pantalon et son caleçon puis le retourna violemment et le pénétra d'un cou sec et puissant. C'est à ce moment précis qu'Hidan se sentit revivre, Kakuzu avait réussi à ranimer ce plaisir douloureux qu'il aimait tant. Kakuzu continuait de donner de grands coups de reins pendant plusieurs minutes avant de se déverser en lui alors que son amant entre leurs deux torses. La bonheur, la douleur, la présence de Kakuzu à ses cotés toutes les choses qu'il avait désiré étaient là. Après s'être remis il se tourna vers Kakuzu.

- Ce n'était pas une si mauvaise idée finalement.

- Si parce que maintenant j'ai envie de le refaire, alors rhabille-toi.

Hidan eut un grand sourire sur les lèvres et alla les poser sur le membre de Kakuzu. Il le lécha sur toute sa longueur avant de l'engloutir complètement dans sa bouche et de commencer une série de vas et viens. Il s'arrêta avant de la faire jouir et s'empala aussitôt sur lui. Dans un hurlement Hidan ressentit de nouveau ce bonheur de vivre et il se sentait encore mieux en se sachant dans les bras de son nouvel amant. Kakuzu d'un coup de rein rapide inversa leur position pour s'enfoncer plus profondément en lui. Il le pilonna jusqu'à trouver son point G. Hidan enfonça ses ongles dans le dos musclé de Kakuzu, tous ses muscles se contractèrent, son dos s'arqua et dans un dernier cri il jouit de nouveau. En sentant l'anneau de chair de resserrer autour de lui, Kakuzu se libéra à son tour à l'intérieur d'Hidan.

- Hidan, je ne l'ai pas fait pour que tu te sentes mieux, je l'ai fait car j'en avais envie, je t'aime.

- Ces mots et le plaisir que tu m'as procuré juste avant sont les seules choses qui suffisent à mon bonheur, je t'aime aussi.

Sur ce ils vécurent une vie tranquille après avoir quitté l'Akatsuki. Heureux d'avoir enfin parlé de leurs sentiments l'un pour l'autre, les journées se passèrent, le soir ils s'aimèrent de longues heures plus ou moins violentes mais toujours passionnées. Hidan n'eut plus jamais à s'ennuyer.

Waiika


End file.
